Obstacles
by hyacinthian
Summary: Piper and Leo face problems in their marriage.
1. Obstacles

Piper sat by her daughter's bed. She plucked a book from the shelf and sat in the antique rocking chair her mother once owned. As her darling three-year-old drifted off to sleep, she got up and walked downstairs to the living room. She saw that there was a video in the VCR and pressed play. It was her wedding to Leo. She struggled to prevent from crying. Married life was wonderful and she adored her daughter but Leo was being called away more often. She missed him and the fact that her daughter watched her wedding to see glimpses of her father. She clutched her wedding photo and cried herself to sleep. The next morning, Piper awoke to see Princess hugging her arm. She smiled lightly and forced herself to get up.  
  
"So Princess, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked, yawning.  
  
"Choc Chip Cakes!" answered her hyperactive daughter.  
  
She smiled and picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. She placed her in her high chair and put a glass of apple juice in front of her. As her daughter sipped away, Piper got out flour, milk, eggs, butter, oil, and chocolate chips. As she finished the batter, her child was getting restless. When her daughter started giggling, she tried to turn around when she felt the familiar, coarse hands on her shoulders, massaging her knotted muscles. She turned around, wooden spoon in hand, and kissed him. The excess batter dripped on his neck and he wiped it on his finger and onto her mouth and kissed her again.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy silly!" exclaimed Princess.  
  
"Fry the pancakes, Leo, then we'll put her up for a nap."  
  
"Still bossing me around," he muttered.  
  
"You got a problem?!" she retorted, laughing.  
  
"Not one."  
  
Leo flipped the pancakes with the greatest of ease and placed two pancakes on each plate. Then, he placed the small plate in front of Princess while he and Piper shared a plate. After their sickeningly romantic breakfast, Piper carried Princess up for her nap.  
  
"Have you been eating chocolates?" he joked.  
  
"You wish!" she replied.  
  
After they put Princess up for her nap and they had their fun, Piper had to go to work and Leo was being called. Piper arrived at P3 and she immediately began setting up, cleaning, and signing forms. After doing everything, she was ready to leave when she saw blue lights swirl around her. She smiled and didn't notice the demon behind her. As Leo tried to shout a warning, the demon spewed a poison and Leo watched the poison seep into her skin as she lapsed into unconsciousness. Leo was going to surprise her with the news of his vacation, but she had been so joyful that she didn't notice the demon behind her.  
  
He picked her fragile body up and he orbed her back to the Manor and he searched through the book of shadows for any description and he found one.  
  
"Tamperacid- An acid used for Whitelighters that has been tampered with over the centuries to kill Witches."  
  
His daughter waddled over to him and looked at her mother. She sat beside Piper and toyed with her hair, tugged at her hair, did anything to wake her up.  
  
"Why isn't Momma wakin' up? Momma!"  
  
"Princess, sweetie, let me tuck you in while Daddy tries to wake Momma up, k?" he suggested, kissing her nose.  
  
She nodded and he lifted her up high and carried her to her room. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned on her little lamp and turning off the lights. She yawned and blew him a kiss while he shut the door.  
  
He walked downstairs and sat next to Piper, turning on the radio, hoping that would calm his nerves.  
  
Would you dance  
  
If I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run  
  
And never look back?  
  
Would you cry  
  
If you saw me crying?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
Would you tremble  
  
If I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this. Now would you die  
  
For the one you loved?  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear  
  
That you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie?  
  
would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
  
I just want to hold you.  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
Well I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
And I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Leo was so overcome with emotion that he decided to resort to the Forlorn Hope. As he mustered up the courage to do what he planned to, he scrawled out 4 notes. One to Piper, one to Phoebe, one to Paige, and one to Princess. He raced upstairs, retrieved the Forlorn Hope and the Despair dagger.  
  
He cut a small slit on Piper's arm and oozed one drop onto the mystical mirror. After doing so, he healed her and cut himself and oozed one drop of blood out.  
  
"Drops of blood, you now unite.  
  
From this darkness, shine a light  
  
The key I found unlocks the gate  
  
Forlorn Hope, ACTIVATE!" he stated, as the blood mingled.  
  
"What is your wish?"  
  
"For my wife to live."  
  
"Your life for this woman, yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Forlorn Hope washed over him as his body dropped lifelessly to the ground with a THUD, whilst Piper awoke. She scanned the note and ran to the attic. She knew all too well what the Forlorn Hope was. Her heart careened to a stop as she saw his lifeless body on the floor of the attic.  
  
"Mom!" she cried, sobbing.  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Is Leo up there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I see him?"  
  
"For the final time."  
  
"Leo, you sacrificed yourself for me! Why?"  
  
"True love."  
  
In that instant, Piper pressed her lips against his semi-transparent ones, feeling them solidifying against hers.  
  
"Why did they give you back?" Piper asked.  
  
"True love," replied her mother. 


	2. Seduction

Leo sank onto their bed as he removed his shoes and socks and snuggled close to Piper. She hit him as she moved about in her sleep. He chuckled to himself as he kissed her cheek and closed his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, an evil witch was gazing into her crystal and spying on the happy couple. In her lair, Celila was brewing a potion. She added mysterious ingredients to the potion. When the potion was done, she froze it and ground it into powder. She drank a bottled ingredient and immediately her black hair was blonde, her purple eyes blue, and her body stunning. She immediately made herself Lisa, neighbors to the Wyatts. She used her powers to create an ice-cold pitcher of lemonade and dumped in the powder. The powder disintegrated into the lemonade. She poured the lemonade into two glasses. She rang their doorbell and handed Leo a glass and Piper a glass. They drank it all and soon felt strange.  
  
"Piper, I love you so much!" he stated, kissing her neck.  
  
The evil witch left the happy lovers alone. That love potion was a powerful aphrodisiac and would make you fall in love with the next person you saw. The deeper the love, the stronger the jealousy.  
  
The next morning, Lisa handed Leo a cup of coffee, Leo gazed at her and fell madly in love. He kissed her everywhere but since Piper was at P3, he orbed them there. Piper's heart jumped when she saw Leo but it tore in two when she saw what he was doing. Her heart was filled with hatred. Kill him, Piper, kill him! She was thinking different emotions.but she'd have to wait until tonight.  
  
Meanwhile, Phoebe was in the kitchen eating Cheerios. She reached for Piper's car keys when she had a premonition. Piper.dagger.Leo.blood.death. She gasped and flew back out of the chair landing with a loud THUD. Paige walked in and knew the drill. Phoebe had a premonition, but never one of this caliber.  
  
"What'd you see?"  
  
"Piper killing Leo.under a spell.need Book." she rasped.  
  
Paige rushed upstairs and checked the book. It flipped to a love potion. There was a description and a counter-potion. While Phoebe brewed the counter potion, Paige worked on restraining Piper to a chair. While Piper kicked and punched, Phoebe forced the potion down her throat.  
  
"Ugh! That tastes horrible! Why am I tied up?" Piper replied.  
  
"You tried to kill Leo."  
  
"What?!" Celila cried. "This ought to take care of those pesky Charmed ones and Leo's whitelighter powers. ANCIENT BEINGS FROM LEO'S PAST, ARISE! YOU HAVE ONE GOAL TO FULFILL.MISS PIPER HALLIWELL, YOU MUST KILL!"  
  
These ghosts rose up from the ground, their shadowy figures barely visible. Each armed with a weapon, they set out for Halliwell Manor. Two ghosts armed with tranquilizers took care of Phoebe and Paige. The rest of them silenced Piper while they slowly watched her die.  
  
Leo went home to see the girls asleep and Piper lying on the sofa. He drank a small cup of some purplish liquid. It brought priorities back in order. He tried to heal her, but you can't heal dead people. He sat there, next to her, crying.  
  
He orbed up to heaven to see her. The Elders prohibited sending her back down to Earth but with a little argument from EVERYONE.they finally agreed. 


	3. Interviews

Phoebe: PIPER! YOU GET YOUR OLDER SISTER ASS TO THE LIVING ROOM, NOW!  
  
Piper: I'm here. God! You don't have to scream.  
  
Phoebe & Piper: LEO!  
  
Leo: (orbs in) Here?  
  
Phoebe: The interview WILL commence, dammit!  
  
Piper: Leo, take a seat.  
  
Phoebe: These questions will be personal and for your Friday Night viewing pleasure. (grins) Let's start with you, Piper.  
  
Piper: Oh, Lord. I'm being quizzed about my personal life by my baby sister. (deep breath)  
  
Phoebe: Was it love at first sight?  
  
Piper: Physical attraction at first before blossoming into love. You should know! (grin) We competed over him.  
  
Phoebe: Moving on. Feature you love most about him.  
  
Piper: The Whole package. Heh, I guess his butt.  
  
Phoebe: Ah. Ok. Feature you would change.  
  
Piper: He's too freakin tall.  
  
Phoebe: Ok. Your first night was?  
  
Piper: PHOEBE CHRISTINA HALLIWELL!  
  
Phoebe: Answer.  
  
Piper: Amazing, I guess.  
  
Phoebe: (grins) Thank you. Leo, its your turn.  
  
Leo: Ahem. Oh, boy.  
  
Phoebe: Describe Piper in one word.  
  
Leo: Angel.  
  
Phoebe: Hmm. Feature you liked the most.  
  
Leo: I love her. Everything, but I guess her lips.  
  
[Piper and Leo kiss]  
  
Phoebe: Ever have a one-night stand?  
  
Leo: (blushes) Ahem. No.  
  
Piper: If you excuse us, Pheebs, my ultra-cute husband and I have-uh-work to do.  
  
~Fin 


End file.
